The present invention relates to a shaping or molding machine with at least one rotatably driven spindle that can be coupled with a tool.
Shaping machines have a plurality of spindles which are each provided with a tool for machining workpieces of wood, plastic etc. The workpieces are guided past the spindles so that the tools will machine the workpieces. It is frequently necessary to exchange the tools in order to employ, for example, special profiled blades or tools of different widths. The tools are seated on spindle journals and are axially secured on the spindle journal with clamping nuts. These spindle journals must be released, the tool must be removed, the new tool must be placed onto the spindle journal, and the clamping or spindle nut must be tightened. This requires accordingly long retooling times.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody the aforementioned shaping machines such that the tools can be exchanged within a very short period of time.